The Secret of the Haunted Woods
by DemeterChild
Summary: Many feel they know alot about Neopia. That isn't very true at all, especially if you involve The Haunted Woods.


Many feel they know alot about Neopia. That isn't very true at all, especially if you involve The Haunted Woods.

The dark, gloomy town celebrates the scary tales we all heard as little owners, and much more. It's history is much nicer than what you can see right about now...

Back then, it was a city call Healer's Village, a trading place where Neopians from all over could trade goods and such. For thousands of years it was a happy, cheerful place, with a royal family and faithful villagers.

The royal family's name? The Reds. They were trustworthy, pride-driven rulers, who always asked for ideas from the villagers.

They worked hard to fit their people's liking, and made the villagers proud to live there.

Nobody questioned their authority, and always did their bidding, which always came with a great reward.

But soon, a nearby kingdom, Altador, was waging war. They were fighting for their spot on the globe, so they would no longer be hidden from Neopians, except a path through Faerieland.

They also wanted all the Red Dynasty's riches. They were rich Neopians, and back then Altador was a poor, crummy place with run-down buildings and spooky mist covering every square inch.

The ruler of Altador, an arrogant Aisha named Artemis, argued that their world was unfair.

They attacked the defenseless town, and soon the war took over the thoughts of peace.

The Healer's Villagers attacked back with full force, using newly made weapons and special potions to defend their land.

Many died fighting, and a few days were cut off to mourn both ends of the battle.

Hatred gleamed in Altodorian eyes, Defense for rights gleamed in the Healer's.

Many years passed... so many dead... but still they fought, no matter how outnumbered.

A single party did stay neutral, watching the battle with horror.

They were the Gypsies we see today, staying in a makeshift camp and singing by a fire, doing special dances and gladly sharing tales.

They would remember this forever, which is why we have it typed for you.

They contnued over a period of 45 years, the longest battle in Neopian history. It's a wonder only the Gypsies remember. Now it's an old tale, a myth, a ledgend.

But ledgends always start as true stories... and here's a glimpse through a young Shoyru's eyes. Her name is Nova, and she comes from a poor family in Healer's Village. Her dream is to be a Gypsy, but her parents force her to work for her living, to soon battle in the 45-year war, as it had come to be named.

"Ssh, Novie! The guard will hear you!" Trisha whispered urgently, the two neopets padding to the battlefield, through the gates to an open battle arena, long ago abandoned to act as a war field.

Trisha was an xweetok who knew her stuff. She loved to read as much as she could; she also knew that the weapons they were to battle with were sodden and old. They would have to do...

"I know!" muttered Nova with a smirk.

"But, anyway, we have to get past that skieth who always eats too much, and then we have to

cross the side of the battle field so we can attack the weaker warriors directly." Trisha reminded her friend quickly. "Now move, you lazy lump!" she said cheerfully.

Nova smiled and they continued sliding through the shadows. It was a sunny, clear morning, the laurel trees glinting gold, then bronze in the slanted sunlight.

The ground was as sodden as their weapons from the recent rainstorms, as it was the middle of May.

"Okay, here we go..." Nova whispered, quickening her pace to match Trisha's long strides.

They dodged upsoming trees, approaching the clearly visible Altodorian skieth, his stomach moving up and down like gentle leaves in a breeze. His snores could be heard many kilometers away.

"Now, remember-" Trisha began.

"Run!" Nova screeched, spreading her wings and soaring out of sight. Trisha leaped in different directions, leaving the skieth behind to process what had happened.

Once Trisha and Nova were far enough away, Nova descended to the ground carefully, tip-toeing so her loud steps would not be heard.

They slid onto the arena, and slunk through the shadows to the medicine tent of the Altador side. The tent was small and patched, and a few neopets sat outside, rubbing medicine onto their numerous wounds.

"Perfect." Trisha sneered, about to pad forward.

"No- stop!" Nova muttered, pulling her friend back into the shadow.

"What was that for?! I could have gotten those goons!" Trisha argued, clearly upset by her friend's plan to wait.

"No, you couldn't have." Nova said, frustratedly pointing to two muscular guard skieths tromping around the tent.

"They could have smashed you to bits!"

Trisha was about to retort, but decided otherwise, realizing her friend was right.

The guards were huge, many times bigger than her scrawny, ten-year-old body.

"So when do we go in?" the Xweetok asked nervously, eyeing the guards carefully.

"Wait for it..." her companion whispered, watching the guards leave their posts to head for battle.

"3..." Trisha whispered.

"2..." Nova's voice rang.

"1!" they screeched and ran into the tent, attacking the wounded neopets. Trisha cut the tent down, and they knocked the long, quilted beds to the floor, and knocked out neopets ready to hurl potions.

They left a mess, as they were told to do so.

The two high-fived and headed back to camp, slinking through the shadows once more, realizing it was sunset.

"It took us that long?" Nova questioned.

"Probably." Trisha murmured as they headed to the camp for the Village team.

"Great job, kids." Commanded Titan congragulated.

"Thanks." the two answered simultaneously.

They seperated, and had a good night's rest with their families.

The next morning, the camp was silent.

Trisha slipped out of her tent with her siblings to have the breakfast meal, which consisted of dry, stale loafed bread, dried meat, fruits, and a bowl of water for drinking. She and her siblings headed for an empty table.

They sat and quietly ate. Trisha was not surprised not to see Nova ever at the camp in the morning. She would go out and have the meal with her rich aunt in the Lost Desert, then return hastily before she was noticed.

It worked every time, and her desappearance skills involved her high agility skills. She had training with the red codestones.

Later, she saw Nova pad from the camp entrance, happy and cheerful.

Trisha was proud that she never felt envious of her friend's amazing breakfasts, but she also wished they didn't have such bland tasting food for a morning filler.

"Why is it so disgusting all the time?" he tiniest sister mumbled, chewing the dry meat with an annoyed expression.

"At least you have a reward for battle." Trisha muttered, lapping from the bowl a bit before speaking.

The small Xweetok nodded her small head, and pawed toward her a peice of the loaf.

Her friend walked over, sitting by Trisha.

"Hey, little ones!" Nova giggled as Trisha's younger sisters jumped on the Shoyru playfully.

"They have improved battle skills!" Nova laughed, shaking the Xweetoks gently back to their seats.

"We've trained them well." Trisha said wisely.

The two girls burst into fits of laughter, and sat there chatting until it was time to battle once more.

So now you see what it was like back then. But they did lose, and two of Trisha's siblings died of sickness, but remember this: it is the hope, prayers, and determination that won the land back. The Altadorians did take their riches, though. The royal family had to give up the throne, and the town became a gloomy, sad world.

Descendants of the Gypsies still talk of the Haunted Woods planning to restore its glory.. but for now, enjoy the haunted surprises, and the knowledge that you behold.


End file.
